All About the House Unity
by Aeris1172
Summary: "Granger, I'm going to kiss you!" He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. DMHG, sequel up now!
1. All About The House Unity

**All About the House Unity**

**Woohooo! Be happy, everyone! It's snowing here! And zat's why this has been finished! Because SCHOOL IS CANCELLED, YO! This has nothing to do with 'Just For Unity.' The two stories just have the word UNITY in the title. So, I hope you guys enjoy my oneshot!**

**I don't own any of this stuff, but I shall own the snowball I'm going to put in my freezer today!**

**xXxXxXx**

Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor's table, early that morning, munching on her toast and finishing her Ancient Runes homework, which she had neglected to do the night before, due to exhaustion from running around the castle, chasing after Crookshanks, who ran off with her quill.

While Ron and Lavender were snogging all night, Hermione tried to sit in the common room, writing with her quill, which now had teeth marks all over it. Her eyelids drooped down, feeling like solid concrete. The sound of wet, smacking lips was making her highly annoyed, so she stood up, slammed her Ancient Runes book closed on the table, and glared at the two frantically snogging teens in the corner.

"Go to bed…" She'd murmured, wobbling up the stairs, towards her room.

The morning wasn't much better.

"Ron, cover up your neck. That mark is appalling," Hermione hissed across the Gryffindor table, her eyes evilly narrowed at the red splotch on Ron's neck. The redhead laughed and blushed, rubbing his neck.

"Mione, you're just jealous you don't have anyone to do that to you," He teased, squeezing Lavender closer to him, grinning. Lavender laughed happily, hugging Ron from the side.

"Ohh, it was Lavender?" She said icily. "I thought _Harry _was the one who gave it to you." Lavender laughed heartily, resting her head on Ron's shoulder. Hermione smiled evilly at the flushed Weasley in front of her. Harry took a seat just as Lavender's laughter subsided, but when she saw him, she was off again in throes of laughter.

"What's up with her?" He asked, referring to the hysterical Lavender. Hermione shook her head and dipped her quill into the ink, then began writing once more.

"Look at her! The mudblood's such a bookworm!" Hermione heard someone cry out from the Slytherin table. She looked up and turned around, seeing Draco Malfoy sitting with his cronies around him, looking at Hermione with the usual smirk on his face, pointing at her and laughing.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled across the table, making a rude hand gesture. He let out a few 'ooh's and elbowed his cronies. Ron laughed as Hermione turned around and wrote another answer on her parchment.

"Bloody genius, Mione," Ron said, giving the brunette across from him a thumbs up. Hermione turned back around to see Malfoy's face, but he wasn't even in his seat. The pale blonde was stalking towards the Gryffindor table, eying Hermione. "Er… Hermione…" Ron said, grimacing.

"What?" She asked, suddenly turning around to where he was pointing. Her breath caught in her throat as she was face to face with Malfoy.

Literally.

His face was inches away from hers, silver-gray eyes boring into hers. He was kneeling down, one hand on the bench beside her.

"Don't you _ever _disrespect me like that again, you filthy little—"

"Save it, Malfoy. You're nothing but a prat," She spat, feeling the blood rush to her face as she realized she could feel his hot breath on her lips. He smirked, leaning slightly closer. "…G-Get… away," she murmured, becoming slightly uncomfortable. Every eye in the Great Hall had to have been turned to the two.

"Uncomfortable, are you, Granger?" He hissed.

"R-Rather…" She whispered.

"You bloody prat! Get away from her!" Ron screamed, his face flushed with anger as he stood up, bearing his teeth. Lavender tugged on his arm. Malfoy looked up at him, not moving away any from Hermione.

"Does it bother you too, Weasel? Me being this close to your best friend?" He sneered, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. A loud cough came from behind them, and Malfoy stood up, looking rather bored with the whole situation suddenly. Professor Minerva McGonagall stood next to the table, staring at Malfoy with slitted eyes.

"Ten points from Slytherin for harassing students. You know better, as a prefect, Mr. Malfoy," she announced, all eyes turned towards her.

"Now, now, Minerva," came a much more calm voice from behind her. Dumbledore looked at the two feuding teenagers with gaily sparkling eyes, then approached Professor McGonagall. She looked to him, the expression on her face showing her annoyance. He led her off out of the Great Hall. "This could result to house unity," he said to her, looking back at Draco and Hermione. Malfoy scoffed.

"I'd rather kill myself than have house unity start with me and the mudblood," He said disgustedly, his nose scrunched up at the thought as he looked at Hermione, who glared back in response.

"The feeling's mutual, ferret," she spat, returning to her Ancient Runes homework, face flushed with anger. Malfoy took one more glare at the bushy-haired Gryffindor, then stalked off.

"House unity?" Ron scoffed as he sat down. "Who'd want to start house unity with _that _prat?" He cried.

"I dunno," Harry said, chewing his toast slowly. Hermione wrote furiously, glancing at the pages, then returning to her scroll. Ron stared at her in disbelief.

"Whoa, Mione. You're all worked up about this, aren't you?" He asked. Hermione slammed down her quill and shut her book, indicating she was finished, and angry.

"Why, yes, Ronald. How _could_ you tell?" She said, picking up her book and leaving the Great Hall huffily behind a crowd of second year Hufflepuffs, who were chattering away.

"Ohmigod, Laurie, did you see what happened between that Gryffindor and that Slytherin this morning?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh. My. God. Could you _see _the sexual tension? It was so obvious, wasn't it?"

"I could've seen it a MILE away, Anne! They looked like they were about to jump each other's bones at the very moment!" Laurie replied. "There's probably a secret relationship going on between them!"

"That kind of secret stuff is _so _hot," Anne said. Hermione coughed loudly, then the two girls chatting about her and Malfoy's 'obvious sexual tension' turned around and looked at her. They went white.

"…Um…"

"I'd rather you _not _talk about the sexual tension between me and Draco," she said. "Not that there is any," she added quickly.

Wait… Why had she just called him Draco?

The two girls exchanged disbelieving glances, then looked back to Hermione.

"Please. You want to jump his bones," Laurie said.

"But, we don't blame you. He's like, extremely hot," Anne said, giggling insanely, her auburn curls bouncing on her shoulders. Hermione made a disgusted face.

"That's absolutely disgusting. Malfoy is _not _attractive at all," she said.

"…You just called him Draco a second ago!"

"Well, it was an accident, all right?" Hermione retorted, looking quite angry at the two girls. "So, shove off. I hate Malfoy, he hates me."

"You want to do him!"

"I do not want to have sex with Malfoy!"

"So, I'm hearing bookworm Granger wants to jump my bones? So, even the bushy-haired wonder has desires? Wow." Malfoy said, stalking up to Hermione and the two girls.

"In your dreams," she hissed as he stood in front of her.

"Yeesss, Granger. I dream of you. Nightmares, more like," he said, his voice laced with venom. "What do you want? Do you want me to shag you senseless?" He asked, smirking at the Gryffindor in front of him.

"WHAT?" she yelped, jumping back at his suggestive words.

"Don't you see the sexual tension? Do you see it!"

"Shut the bloody hell up, you little girls! There is absolutely no sexual tension between us! We're _enemies_!" Hermione yelled. Laurie and Anne looked highly offended, then stalked off.

"Twenty sickles says they'll snog each other brainless tonight," Laurie said.

"Ugh!" Hermione growled, shoving past Malfoy, making her way towards potions, feeling rather upset. She wouldn't ever _think _of touching Malfoy anywhere! Besides smacking him in the face so hard he cried. She walked down the stone cold steps, knowing she'd be early, but better to be early than late, right? Just as she reached the bottom of the steps, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Snape all emerged from the classroom, Dumbledore looking highly pleased and McGonagall and Snape disturbed. As soon as the headmaster saw Hermione, he smiled warmly at her.

"Why, hello there, Miss Granger," he said, eyes twinkling as they had been earlier. Hermione smiled and bowed her head slightly.

"Hello, Dumbledore, sir," she said, nodding at him.

"Ah, Miss Granger is early," Snape drawled, shoving his nose in the air. He pointed towards the classroom, glaring at her. "In." She jogged into the classroom, squeezing past Snape, whose dark eyes never left her. She then heard Dumbledore say something about house unity again as she set her books down on the first long table, then took a seat. Students began filing in slowly, and when Malfoy set foot in the cold dungeon, he looked at Hermione and smirked. His cronies then followed in, smirking at Hermione, and pointing as well. After the morons, in came Harry and Ron, looking highly perturbed as they took a seat across from Hermione. Ron looked at Hermione slightly grossed out.

"Mione?"

"…Yes?" She asked, chewing on the end of her quill. Ron and Harry exchanged glances and Ron leaned onto the cold oak table.

"Why is it that we're hearing something about you snogging Malfoy?" Ron asked, looking disgusted. Hermione looked over at Malfoy, who was still laughing at her with his cronies. He kept his eyes on her all the while.

"…I'm going to kill him," Hermione hissed, looking back at her two friends. "No, Malfoy overheard me arguing with two naïve little second years about how much I hate him." Ron let out an 'ooh' of understanding, then nodded.

"Wait, why were you talking to little second years?" He asked. Hermione shrugged.

"They were talking about me and Malfoy having sexual tension," she said nonchalanty, giving a yawn. Ron let out another 'ooh' while Harry just stared at Hermione open mouthed.

"Wait… WHAT?" Ron screeched, eyes widening to the size of cantaloupes. Hermione glared at him.

"Lower your voice, Ronald Weasley!" She hissed.

"Mister Weasley," came a low, evil voice from the door as Snape came into the dungeon with a swish of his long, black robes. He stopped and looked Ron straight in the eye. "I suggest you watch your tongue, or I'll be forced to take further action… Such as, detention, possibly?" He threatened. Ron gulped.

"Sorry, Professor," Ron muttered, looking down at the oak table in front of him, hating the class more than usual.

"Today we will be making…" Snape drawled on and on about the potion, and wrote instructions down on the board behind him, eyeing everyone closely, and seeming more annoyed than usual. Neville put the ingredients in, of course, in the wrong order, and today his potion blew up and he grew bunny ears. Snape sent him to the hospital wing, and the Slytherins had a nice laugh about 'Bunny boy.' Class ended, and the day whizzed by in a blur of Slytherins continually making fun of Neville, and there were quite a few rude comments made to Hermione about Malfoy as well.

Then, of course, it came down to prefect duties. Hermione met Malfoy in front of the Great Hall, and they were patrolling that area for the night. She greeted Malfoy with a glare of epic proportions.

"Oh yes, Granger. I'm shaking in my shoes. Why such ugly anger?" He questioned, looking smug and leaning against the wall, his eyebrows raised at her.

"You've been spreading rumors about me wanting to snog you. That's why such ugly anger, you prat!" Hermione almost screamed, hands balled into fists as she stomped her foot on the cold, stone floor.

"Calm down, Granger. You _do_ want to snog me," He said, brushing past her and walking down the corridor to the right of the Great Hall, where they needed to patrol. Her jaw tensed and she turned around and ran in front of him.

"I do not want to _touch _you! I don't even want to be on patrol with you, Malfoy!" She cried. Malfoy smirked.

"You're just in denial," he said, the smirk still plastered on his thin, pale lips as he brushed past her again, purposely shoving his shoulder into hers.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll _smack _it off!" She threatened, catching up beside him and giving him another evil glare. "Harder than in third year," she added, eyes burning with hatred.

"Ah, yes, but that would be touching me, and neither of us can allow that, can we?" He asked smugly, looking at the girl walking beside him. She groaned.

"Oh, gods, get over yourself! It bothers you that I don't want to suck your cock and every other girl in the school does, am I right?" She shrieked, stopping and crossing her arms at him. He choked on his own spit. Granger had just said the word cock.

"What a dirty little girl, saying such words!" He said, finally redeeming himself. Hermione scoffed and walked past him, arms still crossed.

"Just goes to show you don't know anything about me, Malfoy," she said, rolling her eyes. There was a crash behind them, and Hermione gasped, whirling around, almost falling on her behind. "Whatwasthat?" She said quickly.

"Probably a dumb little lost first year," Malfoy said, walking in the direction where the crash came from.

"Shut up!" Someone screamed from the end of the hall.

"Oh, you shut up, stupid!" Another voice yelled.

"Hey!" Malfoy yelled. "Get your arses over here!"

"Oh god!" The first voice whined. Two girls were revealed as they whipped a cloak off from over them. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"It's you two!" She said, stalking over to them past Malfoy. "Why in the bloody hell are you two out at this time of night?" She demanded, pushing them in front of Malfoy.

"Thanks for remembering our names, Hermione," Laurie said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up and answer the bloody question!" Malfoy roared. "We were just arguing and you two interrupted an argument of the century! Also, in which I could have beaten her arse in two seconds!"

"Shut your face, Malfoy!"

"Well," Anne screamed, interrupting the two arguing seventh years. "We were out to see whether you two would snog or not!"

"Yes, and I want twenty sickles from Anne! So get with the snogging!" Laurie cried, pointing at Hermione and Malfoy. Hermione scoffed.

"You're not going to leave me alone until we snog, are you?" She said, looking depressed, and tilting her head to the side. Laurie and Anne shook their heads.

"Nope!" Malfoy groaned.

"Okay, this is bloody insane," Malfoy said. "So, I have to snog Hermione, or you guys stalk us?" He questioned.

"You bet your bum we will!" Anne nodded. "Oh, and you just called her Hermione."

"Slip of the tongue, _pardonè moi_!" He cried, throwing his hands up in the air, fed up with the two girls. "Granger, I'm going to kiss you!" He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

"Oh, no you're not!" She argued, yanking her arm away. Unfortunately, his lips crashed down on hers anyway. Her eyes widened and she stiffened. Neither of them were enjoying it. The two girls had sat down on the floor and were watching. The only thing missing was a bucket of popcorn. Malfoy pulled away, breathless. Hermione looked shocked, confused, and angry at the same time.

"Booo!" The girls screamed, giving two thumbs down and frowning at the two prefects in front of them. "That sucked!"

"Well, I kissed her for Christ's sake!" Malfoy whined, gaping at the girls.

"Yeah, but she didn't kiss back, and you both weren't enjoying it!" They protested, pouting slightly.

"Oh, you damn kids. Granger, we better do this right," he said, shaking his head. He pulled her towards him and kissed her again. She had the same look on her face she did when he'd kissed her the first time. She eased in slightly, but the kiss was still stiff and unloving.

"Oh, c'mon! That was bloody terrible!" They cried again.

The cycle of the two girls being unhappy with Hermione and Malfoy's kissing went on for about an hour, considering Hermione wouldn't close her eyes, or move her arms… Or kiss back… Or anything intimate, as a matter of fact. Her lips felt swollen, and she was quite red in the face. Malfoy, on the other hand was as talkative as ever. He was begging the girls to leave them alone, and was always the one to initiate the kiss. He was getting annoyed with the Gryffindor prefect he was on patrol with.

"Okay, bloody Gryffindor perfect prefect Hermione Granger, you will kiss me. Now. With passion. Like you love me. And of course you do," Malfoy finally said. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, and Malfoy took his golden opportunity to get the kiss upped to the second year's expectations. Hermione couldn't help but moan as his tongue slipped into her mouth, and his lips closed over hers. She felt her eyes flutter shut and she pulled her arms around his neck. Malfoy's hand glided smoothly to her lower back and kissed her more deeply. The two girls were speechless.

Hermione felt a heat rise in her chest, and kissed back hungrily. Malfoy, of course, was surprised, but obliged, and ran his hands through her messy, tangled hair. The girls choked.

"Jesus on a Triscuit!" Laurie screamed, springing to her feet, shimmering green eyes the size of giant peaches. "Give me my twenty sickles! NOW!" She extended her hand to the girl on the floor, who was still staring at Draco and Hermione in astonishment.

"Um… I don't have any money with me," she said, tearing her eyes off the two frantically kissing teenagers.

"Well come on, let's go. You know Dumbledore's gonna pay us anyway," Laurie said, tossing her hair behind her shoulder preppily. Anne laughed.

"Totally," Anne said, walking past the two seventh years against the wall, smirking at them. Laurie followed, giggling.

"Weeee're getting paiiiiid! We're getting paid, oh yeah!" She sang out, doing a jig as she walked. "OW!"

"What?" Anne asked, looking at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's all good. Just impersonating Michael Jackson."

"Whozzat?" Anne asked.

"Ah, ladies," a voice said from the darkness in front of them. Dumbledore stepped forwards, eyes twinkling as they had been doing all day. "Have you succeeded?"

"You bet your lemon drops we did, sir," Anne said, grinning, and pointing to the two, _still_ kissing teens against the wall. A smile played on Dumbledore's thin lips.

"How lovely. I love those two. They're my best students, so it's about time that they got along," he said, fishing in the pocket of his robe.

"Mm… Ah ha! Here you go," he said, giving both the girls twenty sickles. They grinned and glanced at each other. "Well, it was lovely for you to help me out with this. Just don't let any other of the professors know—"

"Albus!" A woman's voice screeched, followed by Minerva McGonagall approaching him, looking quite angry.

"Whoops," Dumbledore whispered, then smiled widely at Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva! How lovely to see you. May I interest you in a lemon drop?" He asked, fishing a lemon drop out of his pocket.

"No, Albus. What is the meaning of these two girls being out at this time of night? I heard them _screaming _all the way from my classroom! And I heard one of them scream, 'Jesus on a Triscuit!' thank you very much!" The girls covered their faces in their hands at the professor's words.

"I'm very sorry, Minerva, but we have just performed a miracle, _thank you very much_," he said, pointing down the hall towards Malfoy and Hermione, who were STILL entangled in each other's arms, and kissing insanely.

"What? What? Who's that? Draco Malfoy and… Hermione Granger? Oh my bloody God," she said, disbelief washing over here.

"Minerva, language," Dumbledore said, with a smile.

"…Screw bloody language! Am I hallucinating? Bugger! Are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger snogging?" She screamed, just loud enough for Malfoy and Hermione to break out of their kissing marathon, and stare at the people down the hall way, who were discussing them. They didn't move, but stared at them.

"Uh… Hi there," Malfoy said, highly embarrassed, hands placed somewhere on Hermione that they really shouldn't have been in front of professors, or the headmaster. He pulled his hands up to her back quickly; face flushing, from lack of air, and embarrassment.

"…Um," Hermione muttered. "Yes, hello!" She pulled away from the blonde, trying to run her hands through her even more tangled hair than it had been in the first place, also trying to keep her balance. Malfoy, on the other hand, just leaned against the wall, his head in his hands. He shook his head.

"BLOODY HELL! THEY WERE!" Professor McGonagall screeched, pointing at the two, almost falling over. Hermione choked.

"…Hermione, I think the apocalypse is coming. Professor McGonagall just said bloody hell," Malfoy said, looking up at her.

"…Why, yes it is," she said, "_Draco_."

"First name terms?" Malfoy asked, raising and eyebrow and smirking at her seductively. She grinned.

"You bet," she said, throwing herself at him, and kissing him again.

"Minerva, it's all about the house unity," Dumbledore said, clapping her on the shoulder, and walking back to his office. She seemed speechless, and looked down at the girls.

"…Get back to your commons. No punishment, unless you stay out any longer," she managed to muster up after seeing Malfoy and Hermione frantically kissing. The girls nodded, eyes wide, then ran off to their commons. Professor McGonagall walked up the stairs, making her way back to her classroom, so she could just go to sleep. …She'd wake up in the morning, and it would be nothing but a weird dream… Right?

**xXxXxXx**

Hermione sat down at the table in the Great Hall for breakfast, looking quite content with the world around her. People were whispering everywhere, and staring at her. Ron saw her and choked on his food. After his episode, he looked up.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said nonchalantly, taking a seat next to her. She smiled at him.

"Hi, Harry," she said. Ron let out a cough, and Hermione glanced at him.

"Hermione, cover up your neck. That mark is appalling," he said, imitating her from the day before, with crossed eyes. She gave him a retarded grin, then rolled her eyes at him. Professor McGonagall walked by, glancing at Hermione. Everyone at the table heard her say, 'Oh my bloody God, it wasn't just a weird dream. They really snogged.'

"Ooh! Hermione, who did you snog? Huh? Huh?" Lavender shrieked after she heard Professor McGonagall speak. Hermione's face flushed.

"Oh, what? I didn't kiss anyone," she said, popping up the collar of her robe, trying to cover up her neck. Lavender snorted.

"Yes, you did! Who was it? Was it Harry? Was it Neville? Was is Seamus? …Ew, and oh, my god, was it Snape?" She questioned, eyes wide and chin resting on the palm of her hand. Hermione's face contorted into disgust.

"Oh, by Gods! It was none of them! Especially not Snape, you sick woman!" Hermione shrieked, shaking her head, then gulping down some pumpkin juice. Harry looked at her neck over her collar.

"Jeez," he said. "You have like three of them on your neck!"

"Be quiet," Hermione commanded, chewing on a piece of toast, glaring at Lavender. Dumbledore shuffled by and glanced at Hermione.

"Hello there, Miss Granger," he said, smiling at her as usual. She turned around, and choked on her toast. Harry smacked her in the back a few times, and her choking turned into coughs.

"Hello, Dumbledore, sir!" She said over violent coughs, waving.

"Did you have a nice time last night?" He said, repressing a smirk with difficulty. She smiled and nodded once her coughing subsided.

"Yes, sir," she said, blushing. Dumbledore nodded, then walked away towards the Professor's table.

"…You snogged DUMBLEDORE?" Lavender almost screamed.

"Ewww! No! No, no, no, and NO!" Hermione shuddered.

"Granger," a voice drawled. Hermione looked up to see Malfoy looking down at her as he passed her. She caught sight of the red mark on his neck too, and almost smiled.

"Malfoy," she said icily, then gave him a wink, which no one but her caught.

Over at the Hufflepuff table, the two second year girls sat, watching the two from across the room, grinning widely at them. Laurie's smile faded and she glared at Anne.

"You still owe me twenty sickles."

**xXxXxXx**

**Yaay! A.. um… Oneshot. That's really long. This is one of the longest oneshots I've written. Longest is With or Without, which is Xenosaga. Anyways! I've only had one person review that said they'd like a sequel to Hot Chocolate, so if you're reading this, please tell me if you'd like a sequel or not! Or else I'll sic Marty Casey on you.**

**Does anyone like Marty? I hope so. I love The Lovehammers! I met the band 2 days ago. It was awesome! Anyway… Reviews will rock my socks! And you shall be loved forevah once you review with more than one sentence. XD Until next story update. Which I'm hoping is Harry Potter and The Stoned House Elves. Buhbye!**

**-Aeris**


	2. WHAT'S THAT, YOU SAY? A SEQUEL?

Dearest AATHU readers,

I have finally made a sequel. What's that? You're excited? Excellent, so am I! Please see my author's page to read the sequel, _All About The Secrets (And Maybe Some Unity)._

Thank you darlings!

- Aeris

Here is a preview for your reading pleasure:

**Hermione blinked and glanced at Harry and Ron, who were eyeing her confusedly.**

**"What?" She inquired.**

**"Don't you 'what' us," Ron said in an accusatory tone.**

**"...What?" Hermione repeated, confusion evident in her voice. **

**"What are you doing over break, Hermione?" Harry asked gently. Hermione raised a brow.**

**"Going to see my family. Why?"**

**"We heard differently," Ron said, almost triumphantly. "We heard you're gonna **_**do Malfoy**_**."**

**"**_**What**_**?" Hermione screeched.**


End file.
